Thunderbird
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Sequel to 'Black and White'. Solrea has moved in with Kid, and faces one of her biggest challenges yet; trying to balance a normal life while keeping her Witchiness a secret. It isn't easy, especially when not only does one of your housemates hate you, but there are people who won't give up a hunt that easily. Contains KidxOC, mild language, and a few fights.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's the last one."

Solrea accepted the bandage offered to her by Dr. Medusa, applying it while eyeing the small pile of syringes.

"Did you really have to give me that many shots?"

"Considering you don't have a record of any vaccinations, it is best to take precautions. Even though I was told of your living conditions, I do not know what you were exposed to. No one wants you to get incredibly sick from something that is merely an inconvenience to the rest of us."

Solrea nodded. "And you were told about...what I am?"

"Of course. Shinigami-sama told me and Dr. Stein about it. Sensei Sid also knows as well. No one else in the Academy knows about you being a witch."

Solrea nodded. The door creaked as it was opened.

"You all done?" Kid was standing in the doorway, smiling. Solrea smiled back, jumping up.

"Pretty sure we are. Thank you, Doctor."

Medusa smiled. "You are most welcome. I wish you the best."

^.v.^

"Yo, Solrea-chan! It's been so long since I saw you in the flesh!"

"Father!"

Kid heard Solrea giggle. "It's fine Kid!"

Shinigami-sama smiled, then gave a small sigh. "I feel bad about having you thrust in here where you constantly have to be on your guard…"

"No, no. I chose to come here, and it's probably not as different as when I was living in the city. You don't know who will give you tips or who wants to slit your throat. The only exception is that I'll be in an actual house with, you know…" Solrea blushed, glancing at Kid, who felt his cheeks heat up.

Shingami-sama chuckled. "I shouldn't be keeping you two waiting. Go on, go settle in!"

^.v.^

"Holy. Shit."

Those were the only words Solrea could come up with to describe Kid's house. She spun around, mouth open, taking in the sights and smells. Kid himself was watching with an amused look on his face.

"This place is huge! I mean, it's not as big as the warehouse, but still!"

"I'm glad you like it."

There was one unused bedroom, which Solrea immediately claimed as hers.

"Hey, Kid! Solrea!"

The twins were back.

"We ran into Maka and Soul. She's gonna hold a party for us getting back!"

Kid nodded. "Of course."

"Friends of yours?"

"They'll be your friends as well, Solrea."

Solrea seemed to shrink. "I don't know...from what you've told me, they sound nice but a little intimidating…"

"You'll be fine." Kid hugged Solrea and kissed her forehead. "I'll be with you, don't worry."

Solrea gave a small smile. "Okay then."

^.v.^

"We're here!"

"Hey, Liz! Patty! It's been a while!" Black Star was already at Maka's house when the group arrived.

Maka closed the door, then noticed Solrea. The girl was hiding behind Kid, peering over his shoulder just a bit.

"Who are you?"

Solrea jumped, emitting a small squeak. Kid turned.

"Oh, I didn't see her. Who's she?" Soul asked.

Solrea trembled. Kid brushed her hand and she calmed down a bit.

"I-I'm Solrea Marquesia. I was the one who Kid was sent to protect."

"Oh, sorry I scared you. I'm Maka Alburn. Nice to meet you!" Maka extended her hand, and Solrea took it, relaxing just a bit.

"Likewise."

The rest of the members in the room also introduced themselves.

"Hey, Solrea, you left out something important!" Patty piped up.

"Hm?"

"You and Kid are in L-O-V-E!" The girl sang.

"EEEHHH?!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were utterly dumbfounded.

Solrea chuckled. Kid merely smirked.

"Well, with that cat out of the bag…" Kid planted a small kiss on Solrea's head, causing her to blush slightly. She did smile teasingly.

"You couldn't do it earlier, but now?"

Kid laughed.

The rest of the group recovered from their shock. Maka and Tsubaki pulled Solrea over and began quizzing her, while Soul and Black Star congratulated Kid on getting a girl.

^.v.^

"Um, what did Kid have to protect you from?"

"Eh?" Solrea's head snapped up in Tsubaki's direction. She had come out of her discomfort and fear, and was now at ease with the rest of the group.

But the question hung in the air, making everyone stop.

"I'm sorry if it seems a bit insensitive, but why did you come here with Kid instead of staying back at your old home? Was it too great a threat?"

"Oy, Tsubaki!" Black Star reprimanded.

Kid placed a hand on Solrea's. "If you don't want to…"

Solrea shook her head. "No, it's fine." She placed her drink down, and straightened up, taking a deep breath.

"Kid was protecting me from a coven."

Maka's eyes widened. "You were being chased by a coven?"

"Mmm. I'd managed to evade them so far, changing locations whenever they showed up, but this time, they didn't just show up, they attacked me. I got out and called Shinigami-sama, and he sent Kid."

"How did they not kill you?"

Solrea pulled out her switchblade, and opened it in a second. "Let's just say that living on the streets has taught me a few things."

Black Star nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"They did manage to capture me, but Kid came and got me out. He thought that it would be better for me to come here; the witches wouldn't dare attack a Meister academy."

"Is that the only reason?" Soul asked. Solrea turned pink, causing the weapon to laugh.

"Why were they chasing you?" Maka asked, clearly concerned.

Solrea seemed to shrink, looking away. Kid wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

"That...isn't something I'm comfortable discussing at the moment."

"I see. I'm sorry I asked."

"There's no need to apologize; it was a valid question."

^.v.^

Solrea sat in bed, staring out the window. DWMA loomed in the distance. She felt small looking at it.

Moreso, she felt scared. She'd met Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, and they seemed to trust her. But she wondered how long it would last, once they found out. Maka's question still rang. She had wanted to answer, but knew that the less people knew that she was a Witch, the better. They were Kid's friends, and she wanted them to be hers as well.

Kid...Solrea shivered, putting her feet on the ground. She knew where his room was, and quietly walked in. Solrea had never been in love before, but Kid meant calm and safety, comfort and protection. She needed that right now.

Kid was asleep in his bed, laying on his side, facing the door. Solrea chuckled.

"He'll probably flip when he realizes he's not laying symmetrical." She said to herself. She climbed into the bed, into Kid's arms. She kept herself close, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Kid woke when he felt something press itself close to him. Groggy, he realized the door was open, then looked down to see Solrea's face, peacefully sleeping. He smiled, then wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair.

^.v.^

**PLW: So that's the start of 'Thunderbird'! I hope those of you who enjoyed 'Black and White' will also like this one! **

**The next few chapters will highlight how Solrea begins to fit into Death City, as well as her interactions with the team. **

**I do not own anything but Solrea. The rest all belongs to Atsushi Okubo!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Kid's brain registered as woke up was the warm body clinging to him. He turned, realizing that he was laying on his back, and saw the top of Solrea's head, tucked under his chin. He smiled, as he remembered waking up in the middle of the night to find her in his bed.

He sat up, Solrea's arms sliding down around his waist and tightening. Kid started to disentangle himself from her grasp. Solrea let out a pitiful whine.

"Nooo, don't go away, cushy heat source."

Kid laughed. "What was that? That sounded like a dying monster."

Solrea bunched the rest of the sheets around her, giving Kid a death glare, which was ruined by the laughter in her eyes. "You're an ass."

"But I'm your ass."

Solrea laughed, then sat up and stretched. Kid leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but got one on the lips instead.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Since I'm back, I need to go to school."

"How long will you be gone?"

Kid shrugged. "A few hours at most." His eyes became troubled. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah. I'm actually gonna take a walk around, get the layout of the city."

"Won't you get lost?"

Solrea gestured for him to lean in, then whispered in his ear, "Witches like me have this weird instinct, like homing pigeons. I can find my way back no matter where I go."

Kid smiled, tugging on his clothes. "You'd best get into the shower, before Liz and Patty wake up."

Solrea's eyes widened, and she shot out of the bed, running like dogs were nipping at her heels. Kid laughed.

_That's right_, he thought to himself, _She's never had the luxury of a constant source of bath water_. He wondered how long it had been since the last time she'd been in a house. She didn't remember how old she was when she got her scar, but it had to have been a while; the scar wasn't fresh, maybe a decade old at most.

He remembered the story she'd told him and shivered. Even if she had been manipulative, even if she turned out evil, no one, at least in his mind, should have to go through terror like that.

v.^.v

(**PLW: Hey, so between the first part and this, there's been a year between, and during that time, I decided to change Solrea's appearance. Her hair isn't black, it's brown with white bangs, and her feathers are now white-gold colored. Back to the story!)**

Solrea waved goodbye to Kid as he and the sisters as they headed to school. She sat on the steps of the house for a bit, gazing into the city.

This was more than she had ever thought of. A home, friends, and most of all, someone who loved her. A week ago, these things had never seemed attainable to her, and all she had been focused on was keeping herself hidden and safe. But now, she was in an actual house, there were people who would defend her, and the threat of the coven was incredibly diminished.

But right now, she needed to establish where things were in this city. Standing up and stretching, Solrea set off.

The first thing she noticed was how bright the city was. Her old home had been drab, cloaked in shades of gray, with the only color coming from the bright, flashy signs designed to draw you inside to spend money, something that she had very little of. Death City, in contrast, was bright, full of cheery colors and people who waved hello in the streets. And it wasn't just bright in color. The old city had been filled with the sounds of honking cars, of the murmurs of people on their cellphones, but Death City was filled with laughter, of jovial conversations and children running around and playing.

Solrea strolled past a group of women talking on the corner by a supermarket, who waved to her as she passed, and she meekly waved back. She went past a basketball court, full of active children tossing a ball around. She walked, not really paying attention to where the destination was, and more about the journey.

There was one building, however, that made her stop. It was small, inconspicuous, a simple brown brick store, but the windows were painted, broadcasting sales on paints and brushes and canvas. It was a craft supply store.

A small bell tinkled as Solrea opened the door. Rows and rows of paints, of brushes and canvas and glue and stickers and so many other supplies greeted her. She wandered, drawn to the paints as she surveyed the colors and sheers, inhaling the scent of potpourri.

"You seem to know what you're looking for."

Solrea jumped. A small lady, with curly brown hair and soft blue eyes crinkled by a smile was standing next to her, frame covered in a paint-smudged smock.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Solrea laughed, "You were just really quiet." Her eyes were drawn to the gold name tag, the only part of the woman not covered in paint, but rather scratched from years of use. The woman noticed .

"Oh, please, just call me Kiera."

"Okay, Ms. Kiera." Solrea returned to surveying the shelves, with Ms. Kiera watching her. Her fingers lightly danced along the soft brushes, the cans and markers, and thumbed along the canvases and sketchbooks.

"Is there something you're particularly interested in?"

"Oh, no, I'm just looking. I moved here recently, and as much as I'd like to buy something, I'm afraid I can't afford it."

"Are you looking for a job?"

A job? That thought had occurred to Solrea, but not recently. She did need to make money somehow, but since she had not completed her education, there was no way that anyone would employ her.

Anyone, except Ms. Kiera, it seemed. The older woman noticed the girl's silence, and asked, "Would you like to work here?"

Solrea sputtered. "Um, I'm not so sure that I'm eligible for work here…"

"Oh nonsense, I just need someone to restock and take care of the heavy lifting. I'm too old for those things; I just man the register. So, would you be up for it?"

Solrea thought about it. A job, even better a paying one, would be nice. She didn't want to depend on Kid all of the time.

"Sure. When do you want me to start?"

"How about tomorrow? Come in early, and I can educate you in what is needed around here."

Solrea nodded, and Ms. Kiera gestured for her to follow. Solrea was handed a schedule of the stores openings and closings, just as the bell at the school rang.

"Oh, classes are over." Ms. Kiera remarked.

"Really?! Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go, my...oh what is he, he's my boyfriend and kinda my landlord..."

"You don't need to explain yourself, dear. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Solrea hurriedly waved goodbye as she bolted out the door.

^.v.^

"You got a job?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I start tomorrow at the craft supply store."

"Where is that?" Liz asked incredulously. Solrea blanked.

"I...I didn't pay attention to that…"

"That's okay!" Patty said. "As long as you remember how to get there, then that's all you need!"

Solrea smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Patty."

"What will you be doing?"

"Heavy lifting, restocking, or as Ms. Kiera put it, the stuff she's too old to do."

"Ms. Kiera?"

"That's my employer. Do you know her?"

"No, but my father might. I can ask him."

"There's no need. She's really kind. I trust her."

"But she won't know about what you are?"

"No. That's something she doesn't need to know."

^.v.^

"...And that's all there is to it. Did you get all of that, hon?"

Solrea stared at the piles of boxes that were heaped up in the back, hair pulled into a ponytail and a blue apron, not unlike the one Ms. Kiera was wearing, except that it was clean, draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can manage it."

"Alright. I'll be at the counter if you need me."

Then it was just Solrea in the room. She sighed, rolled up her sleeves, and grabbed a roll of tape and a marker, staring at the boxes like she was going to war.

"Alright, let's do this."

**PLW: Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity! Senior year started, and that means a lot of college applications and portfolio reviews. But I managed to find time to write, so yay me! Next chapter will have Maka in it, I promise.**

**I don't own anything except Solrea and Ms. Kiera. The rest belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLW: HELLO MOTHERFUCKERS I LIVE! HAHAHA! Haaah, but seriously, college has been a major time drainer and I pretty much forgot about my ongoing fics! This semester has been a bit lighter so I'm going to work more on updating things. I promised Maka in this chapter, and I will deliver. It might be a little short, so I apologize in advance. I also own nothing but Solrea.**

^.v.^

Solrea rolled her shoulders, relieving some of the ache. She'd been stacking and stocking all afternoon, so she was slightly sore. School had let out a little while ago, but she knew that Kid didn't mind if she stayed later to help out.

It had been a week since she had taken residence in Death City. She knew the layout well, but when it came to interaction, she wasn't as well versed. Well, interaction with Kid's friends. She could hold a conversation with Shinigami-sama or Spirit, but not with Maka or Black Star or either of their weapons. She was too nervous. It was like when she had kept her witch abilities from Kid.

Ms. Kiera knocked on the door to the storage room. "Solrea, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Hm? Is it a boy with black and white hair?"

"No. It's a girl. There is a boy with her, but he doesn't have black hair."

Solrea's eyebrows furrowed, and she stood up, brushing dirt off of her apron. She walked out to find Maka and Soul at the counter.

"Oh, hi Maka, hi Soul."

"Hi Solrea."

"Hey."

There was a small, uncomfortable silence, before Solrea spoke again, "So, why are you here?"

"Kid asked us to," Maka replied.

"Huh?"

"He has some work that he needs to catch up on, from when he was off protecting you. The twins are with him as well, and they're going to be late, so he asked for us to…" Maka couldn't find the right word.

"Kinda babysit me?"

Soul shrugged. "I guess."

Solrea nodded. "Okay. I just need to finish up some stuff, then I can head out. You okay with waiting for a little bit?"

Maka nodded. "That's fine."

Solrea headed back into the storage area, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was shaking slightly.

"Okay, that was something of a conversation. It shouldn't be too hard to stay with them for an hour or so," she gave herself a quick pep talk before charging back into her work.

Meanwhile, Maka wandered the shelves while Soul found a spot to lounge, near the canvases. Her fingers flipped through sketchbooks, traced over wood carvings. Out of curiosity, Soul thumbed a canvas, feeling the rough, grooved texture.

"Sorry I took so long." Solrea popped up beside Maka.

"Ah, that's okay. Soul, we're leaving!"

Solrea waved to Ms. Kiera as they left.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Take care!"

^.v.^

Solrea thanked Maka, accepting the offered cup. She blew air over the tea, looking at her surroundings.

Maka's house was somewhat familiar, having been the host of Kid's 'Welcome Back' party. But then, it had been full of people. It wasn't now.

Soul was off somewhere else, so it was just Maka and Solrea in the room. The quiet ticking of a clock was the only sound.

"So," Maka said, breaking the silence, "Kid told me you're an artist. "

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Solrea set down her cup.

"What do you do?"

"Well, back in the city, it was a lot of graffiti or stuff similar to it. Tons of fantasy and surrealism."

"Didn't you two paint a club once?"

Solrea nodded. "I'd painted it before, then it went under new ownership and got damaged, so I gave it a new paint job."

Maka nodded. "Can I ask you for some artistic advice?"

Solrea was slightly surprised. "What do you mean?"

^.v.^

Maka watched as Solrea's mouth flapped, her artistic spirit invigorated by Maka's inquiry about doing something new to the bathroom. She went on about colors and hidden patterns, pointing and planning.

Solrea was snapped out of her hypnosis by a small giggle. She turned to see Maka hiding a smile with her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that your personality did a complete 180. You're usually so reserved and quiet."

Solrea leaned back on the edge of the tub. "Sorry. I haven't done anything art-related in a while."

"You work at a craft store." Maka's tone was flat.

"Yeah, but I don't have any material to make art with. I don't have my own pencils or paper or paints. Working at a place where you can get the stuff to make art is one thing, but all I usually do is stock."

"Then why don't you ask Ms. Kiera to let you paint something for the store? Or for Kid to get you something?"

Solrea's expression darkened and she started rubbing her arm.

"I'm still adjusting."

"To what?"

"To . . . living in a house. With people. And having an actual job. To having relations with people that you see all the time, and being in a close relationship. I lived on the streets, Maka. You don't trust people easily, and the ones you do, you make sure to do whatever you can to stay on their good side." Solrea stared at the floor. "I don't know my boundaries yet, and while I love Kid, I really do, I'm incredibly nervous when it comes to how far I can go in our relationship. I don't want to be a leech, I want to provide for myself and not lay extra financial weight onto him."

"I'm sorry," Maka apologized. "I didn't realize you had these thoughts and concerns."

Solrea shook her head. "Don't be. You have every right to be slightly confused and want to understand. And it's partially my fault, what with not asking and not wanting to."

The two stood in awkward silence for a bit, before there was a knocking at the door.

Maka ran downstairs, opening it up to see Liz.

"I'm here for her." The older sister sounded none too pleased to have been handed that task.

"Oh, hi Liz!" Solrea sounded much more chipper. She grabbed her sweatshirt. "Thanks for your time Maka!"

"No problem!" Maka extended her hand in a handshake, which Solrea accepted, before heading off with Liz.

Maka closed the door behind them, then sighed, leaning her head against it. She had to chat with Kid the next time she saw him.

^.v.^

The silence was almost deafening.

Solrea stared at the sidewalk, at the darkening sky, at the buildings as they walked by. Anywhere but at Liz.

The tall girl was scowling, glaring at some unseen enemy, long legs making broad strides in her want to reach home quickly. Solrea had to jog to catch up and not be left behind.

"So," Solrea quipped, wanting to break the silence, "How was your day?"

Without breaking stride Liz whipped around, giving Solrea a glare so hard diamond would have been jealous. The smaller girl wilted, murmuring an apology.

They walked a bit further, worry and fear twisting at Solrea's insides until she couldn't take it.

"Liz, what did I do?"

The weapon stopped. "What?" came the low growl.

"Just…. It…. You're mad at me, what did I do to upset you, how can I fix it? Liz, why are you so angry, why are you so cold to me?"

Liz spun on her heel, shoving her face right into Solrea's, making the artist yelp.

"You want to know what you did? You came here," Liz hissed, "You are what we stand to fight, our enemy, yet you're sleeping in Kid's bed, you're chatting with our friends, you have a job, you are a part of this community, and yet no one is questioning this?"

"Liz." Solrea was close to tears, her voice pleading.

"I know, you're here because that damn coven is chasing you. I say let them take you, cause then we don't have to pussyfoot around your true nature. Let everyone know and then it'll make our lives easier, cause then no one will want you here, and you'll be gone."

Solrea had her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the venom. Liz grabbed her wrists, tearing them away as she spat in her face.

"I hate you, Solrea. I hate you because you are a living contradiction that I can't do anything about, one that shooting won't solve and I'm outnumbered in my opinion of."

Liz dropped Solrea's hands, and she went with them, backing against the wall, wrapping herself into a ball as muffled sobbing seeped into the air. Liz started to leave, then she stopped.

"Damn it," she muttered, as she realized how much she'd be chewed out if she came back without Solrea. Liz leaned against the wall, waiting for her errand to recompose herself.

It didn't take long. Soon a black hooded figure stopped in front of Liz, and they started back home.

^.v.^

"Solrea? Is everything okay?"

It took everything for her to not burst into tears at his tone.

Kid's yellow eyes were filled with worry, his hands holding hers and his thumb slowly rubbing over the back of her hand. She was sitting on the edge of his bed- well, moreso their bed, as Solrea had been sleeping in it more often than not- where she had excused herself to after arriving home.

She shook her head, pulling out a smile. "It's okay, Kid. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed upset and you ran up here with barely a hello."

"Yes Kid, I'm sure. It's not Maka's fault; don't start I can see it on your face! I was just nervous and I said some….stuff, and it kinda bothered me on the way home once I thought about it."

Solrea could tell that Kid wasn't completely satisfied, but he nodded, brushing the hair out of her face and planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

"If you're sure."

"I am. And you don't need to talk to Maka about it."

He stood up, tugging her with him. "Come with me, I have something for you."

He brought her to the room that had been hers. She snorted, giving him a smile.

"A new room?"

He laughed. "Just go inside."

She pushed the door open and gasped. The bed was gone, taken down and put away, the dresser with it. The room had been transformed from a bedroom into a studio, an easel sitting proud and tall, holding a canvas, a set of drawers sitting to the right. A clean palette was sitting on top, next to a gift box, wrapped and tied off with a bow. Gentle prodding from Kid led to Solrea opening it and finding a variety of brushes, paints, pencils and sticks of charcoal.

She recognized the items. They were the same products offered at the craft store, ones that she had unpacked and reorganized for a week.

"What….how….why?"

"I noticed that you'd been tracing shapes with your finger, and Ms. Kiera had noticed you eyeing the items and making little doodles on the pad in the break room. I put a hold on all the items earlier in the week and picked them up this afternoon. She actually gave me an 'employee relations discount'." Kid was blushing. "You don't work all the time and I'd hate for you to be bored, or for you to bottle up your creative spirit any longer than you have been."

Solrea was overwhelmed. For the second time that day, tears began to trace down her cheeks. Kid started to panic.

"Is….is it alright? Solrea are you ok-"

He was cut short as Solrea crossed the room and smashed her mouth into his. He closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks as her arms wrapped around him, his own eventually winding their way around her.

They stayed there, time having no meaning in their tiny world. Eventually, though, it did break, but Solrea then burrowed her head into Kid's shoulder.

"I love it. I love you. Thank you Kid." It was muffled, but it was there.

**PLW: Gaahhh it's over! Well, this chapter anyway. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I do have schoolwork and classes and normal college stuff. Also, I will try to have another character, but most of the focus will be on the conflict between Liz and Solrea, and how Kid reacts to it. I apologize if Liz seems OOC, but I have had that image stuck in my head for a long time, almost 3 years, after listening to White Tie Affair.**

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
